How to Annoy Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom
by Jennythe3
Summary: What will happen when Danny and Vlad won't stop annoying each other. Will Jazz stop it, or help the pranks.  I take requests!
1. Prolouge

_**That's right! My first Danny Phantom fanfiction... and its all about torturing Vlad and him reacting to the torture! Oh, and I'm guessing Amity Park is around California. Again, it's a prolouge so it IS short. If you want, you can give me ideas through reviews.**_

_**I do NOT own anything Danny Phantom. If I did, we would have at least two more seasons done.**_

Danny Phantom was doing his daily patrol, along with Tucker and Sam. Suddenly, the Box Ghost jumped out and screamed, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" He lifted up his arms, which in turn lifted a bunch of boxes. He hurled them at Danny, who then sighed.

Danny fired an ecto-beam at the boxes, destroying them. "You've GOT to learn some more tricks dude." He told the weak ghost. Tucker tossed the Fenton Thermos to Danny, who took off the cap, and sucked in the Box Ghost. Danny put the cap on, and landed.

"Good one Danny. That Box Ghost is really annoying." Sam said, as Danny walked with them home.

Suddenly, the Box Ghost smacked the inside of the thermos and called out, "I am the Box Ghost! This container can't hold me!" Danny sighed, as he knew it wasn't true.

"Later Sam, Tucker." Danny said as he flew to the basment of the building. He emptied the thermos into the Ghost Zone. White rings formed around his waist, as he turned back into Danny Fenton, the human son of the ghost fighting parents, who owned Fenton Works.

_**The next morning...**_

"WHAT!" Danny screamed as his mother told him he'd be staying with Vlad for a few months. "Why Vlad, of all people! Can't I stay with Tucker or something?" He pleaded.

"Sorry Danny. We've already planned it all out. Jazz is staying with you two as well. It's our anniversery." Maddie told her son.

"If it was an anniversery, wouldn't it be a few days?" Danny asked. His mother ignored him, as Jazz burst into the room, holding two suitcases. One was labeled 'Danny' and the other 'Jasmine'.

"Let's go little brother! We're getting picked up... in the limo!" Jazz said, just as a horn honked outside. "It's here! Let's go!" Before Danny could protest, Jazz dragged them outside, and to the limo. "Hello 'Uncle' Vlad." Jazz told Vladimar "Vlad" Masters, as he waved to her in return.

_**At the mansion...**_

Both Jazz and Danny had their own guest bedrooms, and Danny was on his laptop, playing Doom.

_Ghostboy has logged on._

_FryerTuck: Hey Danny._

_Chaos: What's up?_

_Ghostboy: Stuck with Vlad and Jazz. Any ideas of what to do?_

_FryerTuck: Y not annoy him?_

_Chaos: Jazz shouldn't be a problem. She knows your secret, and Vlad's. _

_Ghostboy: But she might not like me annoying him. She might stop him at getting back at me though... But G2G, it's like 2 AM here._

_Chaos: It's 12 here, and I'm sleepy too._

_FryerTuck: I'm gonna go get something to eat. BRB._

_Ghostboy has logged off._

_Chaos has logged off._

_FryerTuck: Back. Wait, you logged off? Danny will probably come up with something first._


	2. How to Annoy them both!

_**I am not sure how many annoying things I can come up with, or how long this will last. But, the more reviews I have, the longer it will last! And after every five tortures, there will be a DOOM chat. Maybe I'll have Jazz join...**_

Danny woke up around 10:00 AM, and seen his sister and Vlad were already up. Time to begin annoying Vlad. Jazz seen the look in Danny's face, which looked like he was planning to be annoying. She still chuckled at the fact his hair was all frizzy.

_**Ways to Annoy Vlad #1: Copy EVERYTHING He Does**_

Danny sat down in a chair, in the same position as Vlad, who was eating some cereal. Danny got up and got the same exact cereal as Vlad's: Cheerios. Whe Vlad took a bite, so did Danny. Jazz chuckled a bit, and Vlad asked, "What's so funny?" Danny mimed his words, and his facial expression. Jazz chuckled even more. "Jasmine, what is going on?" Vlad asked, puzzled. Danny mimed his words, once again.

"Look behind you." Jazz managed to say, hardly keeping back her giggles. Vlad turned around, as did Danny.

"What are you doing Daniel?" Vlad said, just as Danny mimed his words. Vlad soon seen what he was doing, and lifted his arm up. Danny did too. "Daniel! Knock it off!" Danny repeated what he said, and Vlad screamed. Danny screamed too. "You are TOO annoying!" Vlad declared, as he stormed off.

"You are TOO annoying!" Danny repeated, as his sister was rolling on the floor laughing because of what just happened.

"Good one Danny." Jazz managed to say. Danny started copying her. "Quit hitting yourself." She said, as she slapped herself, expecting Danny to copy her.

"You thought I'd fall for THAT Jazz? And you just slapped yourself!" Danny exclaimed, bursting out in laughter as he finished his cereal, then went to his room to comb his hair and change out of his pajamas.

_**Ways to Annoy Vlad #2: Talk in Code With Jazz**_

It was around 2:00 PM, when Danny came up with another idea to annoy Vlad. He soon sat at the desk in his room, and started creating a code. Some of the code was: Bee Op Fe Do? = Isn't this funny?; Hyu (hi-oo) Fe giu (Ge-oo) Ta fe do? = Vlad must be wondering what we are saying.

Soon, Vlad came in to check on Danny. To his amazment, Danny was sitting at a desk, writing something. Or perhaps it was another way to annoy him. Danny soon noticed he was there, and lifted up some math homework. He started it. "Daniel, what are you doing?" Vlad soon stated, as he could not hold back his curiosity any more.

Danny looked up, a bit annoyed. "What do you think I'm doing?" He gestured to his homework. "Homework." Vlad nodded and left the room. Danny chuckled."I can't believe he bought that."

Soon Danny finished his math, AND the code, then he went downstairs. He walked into the living room, where only Jazz was. "Hey Jazz. Do you want to help me be annoying to Vlad?" He whinned to his sister.

She looked up from her psychology book, and heard Danny. "Sure. Last time it was SOOO funny. What are we going to do?" Jazz replied. "I'm still laughing." She gigled a bit.

"We're going to talk in code to him, until he gets annoyed because he can't find out what we are saying!" He jumped up and down, eagerly.

"I'm in." She took the piece of paper and read it. She soon memerorized everything on it. "I've got it. Here comes Vlad."

Danny sat down on the couch, and started the conversation. "De bee yua (u-ah)la te fa. (= The look on his face is gonna be SOOO funny!)"

"Ha re fa! (= I know right!)" Vlad soon walked into the room, to see that the two teens were talking some weird language.

"What are you two doing?" Vlad asked, impatiently.

"A fe Hyu. Ry (RI) rac hy ed do. (= Hi Vlad. We are trying to annoy you.)" Jazz answered truthfully, waving to Vlad. He had a puzzled look on his face while they talk even more. Sooon, he began to get angry.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" He yelled as he stormed off. Vlad heard laughter when he left the room.

"That was hilarious!" Danny said to Jazz.

_**Break Time!**_

Danny was wandering the halls of the mansion, bored, when he heard something. He turned invisible, and intangible, and looked around for the source.

"Meow." He heard again. Danny soon came across a BIG room full of cat toys and neccessities. He turned back into a human. "Meow!" A cat walked up to him.

"Wow. That fruitloop took my advice and got a cat. What's your name..." He asked. Danny checked the name-tag. "Of course. Maddie..." Some ideas started brewing in his head. "This is going to be great..."

_**Ways to Annoy Vlad #3: How's your Cat Doing?**_

"Hey VLAD!" Danny called, as the other halfa was doing paperwork. Danny came into the library, where he was. "I was just wondering..." He mumbled little noises after saying wondering. He did that so Vlad would get curious.

"What is it Daniel?" Vlad asked, a bit impatiently. He wanted to finish that paperwork before being annoyed.

"How's your cat?" Danny asked.

"I don't have a cat!" Vlad fibbed. Suddenly, Maddie (the CAT) came in the room and jumped into Vlad's lap.

"Yes you do. The cat is right there! I can't believe you took my advice! YAY! But, how is it?"

"Maddie is fine! And she is my SISTER'S cat." Vlad said, even more annoyed.

"Why do fruitloops always lie..." Danny said loudly as he left the room. He heard Vlad screaming.

_**Ways to Annoy Vlad #4: Put him in the Thermos with Klempler and the Box Ghost**_

_**(This is an idea of a friend)**_

"Hey Jazz! Wanna practice with the Thermos? On Vlad?" Danny whinned to his sister. She sighed.

"Really Danny. Your THAT immiture?" He nodded. "Fine! Wait, the Thermos already has a ghost in it. Actually two." Danny nodded.

"The Gox Ghost and Klempler." He said. Jazz got up and came over to Vlad who was in his lab.

"Vlad, we have ghosts in here that I need to empty out into the portal." Jazz said, as she began to (fake) trip. She pulled off the cap, and sucked Vlad in. She capped it right afterwords.

"Will you be my friend?" Klempler asked both of them.

The Box Ghost and Vlad both shouted "NO!" in unision. "I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" The Box Ghost told them both. Vlad sighed. This was going to be a LONG day.

_**Ways to Annoy Vlad #5: Bang him Against Something Metal While he's in the Thermos**_

After a lot of laughs, bewares, and Klempler trying to get friends, Danny and Jazz put Klempler and the Box Ghost back in the portal.

"What about me?" Vlad declared, screaming in the Thermos.

"This is gonna be fun." Danny said as Jazz handed him the Thermos. Instantly, he smaked it against the metal wall.

"OW!" It happened again, and again, and again. "OW! LET ME OUT!" Vlad roared with anger.

"OK!" Danny said as he emptied the Thermos into the portal. "Let's run and blame Youngblood. Vlad can't see him." Danny and Jazz ran off giggling.

_**A Chat on DOOM**_

_Ghostboy has logged on._

_Chaos: Where have u been?_

_FryerTuck: Torturing Vlad?_

_Ghostboy: Bingo. I was copying everything he was doing, and my sister ended up slapping herself. :)_

_Chaos: Really mature. _

_FryerTuck: LOL. Whjat else did you do?_

_Ghostboy: Me and Jazz were talking in a code he didn't understand, asked him about his cat, Maddie, put him in the thermos with the Box Ghost and Klempler, and banged him against a wall._

_Chaos: Back up. He has a cat? Named MADDIE?_

_FryerTuck: That is freaky on so many levels. Why not get him another cat, named Jack just to torture him?_

_Ghostboy: Good idea Tuck. Later._

_Ghostboy has logged off. _

_FryerTuck has logged off._

_Chaos has logged off._

_**Payback time!**_

"Daniel!" Vlad called through a mega-horn. He was gonna get back at Danny, no matter what. Danny fell out of bed from the noise. That's when he came downstairs and there was a Ghost Shield that blocked ghosts from going out.

"What's going on!" He said, banging on the shield.

"This is payback. Eat all that toast on the plate, and I'll take the shield away." Vlad said, quite seriously.

"And who's gonna make me? You can't come in here. Well, are you gonna have Jazz do it?" Danny remarked.

"Yes, yes he is. He payed me $50." Jazz explained. She had the special belt that shocks ghosts in her hands. "EAT THE TOAST!" She yelled, trying to shove some in his mouth.

"I don't wanna!" Danny whinned as he unwillingly ate some. Jazz put butter on it. "Even with butter it is nasty!" Danny complained. Jazz put the belt on Danny and gave him a little shock. "Fine..." He ate the toast and was let out.


	3. The Song that Never Ends and Pink Hair?

_**WOW! I can't believe I have so many subscribers/reviews for the first day. I'll take some of your ideas, and have the Danny torture be pink hair. (He has few ways I know of that get him annoyed...) I don't own Fruitloops either!**_

_ I can't believe I had to eat toast yesterday! YUCK! It was disgusting even with butter! I am so gonna get back on Vlad... and make Jazz help me. I feel devious. _Danny thought to himself as he went downstairs to see Jazz.

_**Ways to Annoy Vlad #6: Make him listen to a VERY annoying song.**_

_**(**__**Awsoms as everyly's idea)**_

"JAZZ!" Danny yelled to his sister, who was standing right next to him. He just had his payback. Danny smiled innocently.

"DANNY! What you do that for?" Jazz said angrily. "Real mature Danny!"

"It was payback for making me eat toast." Danny told her. "Wanna help me annoy Vlad? If you do, I'll stop screaming in your ear." He said, trying to comprimise on what he knew he would already win. Jazz thought for a mement, then nodded. "Alright, can you get that Ghost Shield, and stick him in a room. Then we are going to sing the most annoying song ever. It doesn't have an ending!"

"Fine..." Jazz went into a closet, and grabbed the Ghost Shield. "I've got a Spector Deflector, so I'll go in there to maximize the volume."

Soon, Jazz walked into the Guest Bedroom and turned on the same shield that she and Vlad used to prank Danny. "Vlad! The handle broke off and I can't get out!" She fibbed loudly. Vlad came inside.

"Wait the handle is here. What is the meaning of this?" Vlad mumbled. "I need to get back to work.

Danny started to sing horribly: "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, Get on your nerves, Get on your nerves: I know a song that'll get on your nerves, Get, get get on your nerves!" Jazz joined in the second verse. "This is the song that goes on forever, Cause it never, ever ends Come on everybody We're going to sing it again!" Vlad mumbled as he tried to walk out of the room, but was shocked by the shield.

"I know a song that gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves. I know a song that gets on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that's very annoying, very annoying, very annoying. I know a song that's very annoying, and this is how it goes." Vlad groaned as the teenagers repeated the song.

"LET ME OUT!" He finally screeched. But they ignored Vlad's screeches, just giggling at them. "This is going to be a long day..."

_**Ways to Annoy Vlad #7: Dress EVERYONE up like 'Little Badgers' (HERE IS A TWIST. JAZZ IS DOING IT!)**_

_** (Based off of Emo respect and love's idea)**_

"Danny! It's my turn to prank Vlad!" Jazz hissed to her brother who wouldn't give her the costumes. "Give it here or I'll use the Spector Deflector on you!"

"Fine! And, Jazz is a Spazz! Jazz is a Spazz!" Danny called out as he let go of the Badger costumes, making her tumble back. She handed one to Danny.

"Put that on if you want to help. Then you can blackmail Vlad into wearing one, by saying it is Badger day so the Mayor has to wear one!" She insttructed Danny as she went to her bedroom. She changed into the costume, then struggled to put one on the cat, Maddie. After a bit of a struggle, and some scratches, Jazz managed to get the cat to wear it. The only reason for this was to make Vlad believe it was Badger Day, a totally made-up holiday.

"Vlad! Its Badger Day! Wear your official Mayor uniform!" Danny yelled at his 'uncle' who was more like a family-friend- he also was Danny's arch-nemisis.

Vlad chuckled at Danny's appearance."Badger Day? Why haven't I heard of it then Daniel?" Vlad asked, knowing it was a trick. 

"Because your a Fruit-loop who lives in Wisconsin! Ask Jazz! It's an Amity Park-only holiday!" Danny said, fibbing even more.

"Fine... Jasmine!" Vlad called, as Jazz rushed over. "Is Badger Day a holiday?" He asked, thinking he knew the answer.

"It is! Badger Day celebrates the day when Louis and Clark came over to the Pacific, and found the Badger. News of the creature spread to Europe, and they declared it a holiday at the place the Badger had been found, in what is now Amity Park." She knew it was a big lie, but the bigger it was, the better Vlad would believe it. "Put it on, before your meeting starts! We don't want you to look silly... Do we Danny?" She chuckled a bit, as Danny nodded.

Vlad took the costume, and changed into it. Soon, he heard a doorbell ring, and went to his meeting room. Danny phased out of hist costume, and answered the door. "He's in the meeting room." He told some official-looking men at the door. As soon as they came into the room, Danny phased back into his costume. He heard laughter throughout the room while Vlad tried to explain about the fake holiday.

Soon after the meeting was over, and the buisness people left, Vlad screamed, "REALLY DANIEL!"

"It was my idea! Not Danny's!" Jazz yelled as she ran off.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #8: Talk about how Happy Maddie is with Jack**_

_** (Based off of Annabell99's idea (so are the rest of them in the chapter))**_

__Danny was sitting in the living room, on a Recliner. Jazz was on the couch, and Vlad was on a rocking chair. "Hey Jazz. Can you believe Mom and Dad are celebrating their anniversery for MONTHS? I can't believe they love each other that much." Danny started to tell his sister. Vlad started to get annoyed.

"Yeah Danny. Do you think that they are fighting ghosts together? That's usually what they do, more like a competition. That's how most MARRIED couples are." Jazz said after a few seconds, catching on what Danny was doing. Vlad started to grind his teeth in anger.

"It's kind of gross how much they flirt to each other in public. And annoying." Danny stated as Vlad screamed and stormed off. There were bursts of laughter behind him as he left.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #9: Send him a Fenton Bat**_

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Vlad came over, and seen a package. He opened it and pulled out a bat. "A... Fenton Bat? Really?" Danny was invisible as hepicked up the bat, and hit Vlad with it. He repeated hitting him in the stomach until he screamed and ran off. Danny turned visible, then intangible. He brought the bat upstairs, to use on something later.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #10: Force him to eat Fruitloops**_

It was about 2:00 AM, and Danny had Jazz up, and Tucker and Sam over. They had a bunch of wagons, and a lot of them had boxes of Fruit Loops in them. The teens started taking every piece of food out of the house, and replacing it with the cereal named after Vlad. After the raid was over, Sam and Tucker left while Danny hid the food in a closet that had a Ghost Shield -where a Ghost couldn't enter- in it.

That morning all Vlad could find was Fruit Loops and Milk."Where is all of my food? I went Grocery Shopping yesterday..."

Danny and Jazz chuckled, as they ate the cereal. "So Vlad, how did you get a cereal named after yourself? Danny remarked.

"Ha ha. So funny." He said sarcastically. Vlad sat down to read, but hunger soon overwhelmed him. Finally, he sat down at the table and ate the Fruit Loops.

"Quit being a cannibal!" Danny yelled when he finished eating, then he ran upstairs. He was laughing like crazy.

_**A DOOM chat**_

_Ghostboy has logged on. _

_Chaos has logged on._

_FryerTuck: Hey Danny, how's the pranking doing? Have you been using the list I sent you?_

_Chaos: Yeah Danny. Have you?_

_Ghostboy: I haven't gotten a list Tucker. But after the last time I pranked him, he bribed Jazz to force me to eat TOAST of all things! I can't get that horrible taste out of my mouth._

_FryerTuck: Toast is good dude. You have weird tastebuds if you don't like it._

_Chaos: Leave the poor kid alone Tucker. Everyone has opinions!_

_FryerTuck: :( I have to Go. L8r!_

_FryerTuck has logged off._

_Ghostboy: I should be going to bed. L8r Sam!_

_Ghostboy has logged off._

_Chaos: There's noting left to do but log off..._

_Chaos has logged off._

_**PAYBACK TIME: Danny gets Pink hair!**_

It was night time, and everyone was asleep. Except for Vlad, who was working in his lab. He was creating a pink hair dye that doesn't go away until that person uses the reverse formula on it. Finally, Vlad perfected it and he turned invisible, still holding the dye. He floated up to Danny's room, and he was long asleep. Vlad dropped 5 drops of hair dye in his hair, then he went to sleep in his room, after putting the dye away.

The next morning, Vlad woke up to a screech. Jazz ran to Danny's room, thinking there was danger. But no, she seen his brother looking at the mirror into his hair. She burst out in laughter, then Vlad came in and seen him. He turned invisible, then put the reverse dye on his dresser. _That'll teach him from messing with me. _Vlad thought, triumphantly.


	4. Plastic Wrap and Pizza

_**Dang! There are so many reviews lately (after one night!) Alright, I'm going to have something like a contest. I AM going to have Jazz join DOOM, but I need a name for her character. In your reviews, if you want to suggest a name put: ~insert name here~ in your review. I will pick the best one! Also, I might not get to some of your ideas though. Sorry! :( Onto the story!**_

Danny grumbled when he seen the reverse dye. He put some in his hair, but it turned even pinker! He screamed again, but then decided to use it to his advantage.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #11: Dye Maddie (the cat)'s fur pink, to spell out: I love Jack FENTON!**_

_** (lunalovegood0628's idea!)**_

Danny held the pink hair dye in his hands, and he was in his Ghost form. His hair was normal in Ghost form. He turned invisible as he searched for a small artist's paintbrush and some water. Danny went into the library, and found a paintbrush at a desk where Jazz was painting. He took it, and she exclaimed, "Hey! Where did my paintbrush go!" Danny chuckled a little bit, then flew into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup, and filled it with water. Soon, he went into his bedroom and set the stuff on his desk. Soon, Danny laid newspaper on the floor, before searching for the cat.

He went into Maddie's bedroom, and found her on the scratching post. Using catnip, he lured the cat into his room, who fell asleep on the newspaper. Danny got to work. He grabbed teh paintbrush, hair dye, and the cup of water. He dipped the brush in the water, then squeezed some of the dye onto it. He began painting the word 'I' on the cat. She purred a little, then settled down. Next he wrote down 'love', followed by the name 'Jack', and finally wrote 'Fenton!' _Vlad was going to be VERY suprised._ Danny thought as he chuckled and returned the supplies to the kithen and library.

Danny invisibly took the cat into the living room, then flew up into HIS room. He transformed back into a human, and his hair was pink again. Danny went downstairs to hear Vlad screaming, "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU MADDIE!" He laughed like crazy as Vlad growled towards Danny, who fled into the Ghost Zone.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #12: Put Plastic Wrap on EVERY Door in the Mansion (except your own)**_

_** (writers-block-Bgone's idea)**_

That night, Danny came out of the Ghost Zone and found a BUNCH of plastic wrap. He soon formed an idea. He put plastic wrap on Vlad's bedroom door, Jasmine's bedroom door, the Library door, the bathroom door, and everywhere else, EXCEPT his own bedroom and the bathroom connected to it. He also put up a Ghost Alarm. He went in his bedroom, closed the door, and went to bed.

That morning when Vlad woke up, he walked into a clear barrier-like thing. "What is this!" He screeched as he ran through it. "PLASTIC WRAP? Urg! Daniel! You'd better be in that bedroom of yours!" Vlad stormed off as he walked into the Study to get to Danny's room. Plastic wrap was still in the way. Vlad turned Ghost when the alarm went off. He turned back and tore off the clear material. He did so until he reached Danny's room. He screamed as soon as he seen nothing was around Danny's bedroom.

Danny laughed as Vlad screamed. _Classic pranks still work!_ He thought.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #13: Get him an Orange Cat named Jack**_

_** (same as above)**_

A knocking was at the door, when Vlad opened it. There was only a package with holes in it. He brought it into the living room, and opened the package. Inside, was an orange cat with a name collar. He read it. _Jack. Of course! _Vlad thought, angrily. Maddie came out, and started purring to Jack. "Ugh! Who sent this cat!" There was no return address, and all he could do was scream as Jack and Maddie went into the Cat room. Danny laughed like crazy as Vlad tried to find a return address.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #14: Poke Him**_

_** (Oak Leaf Ninja's idea)**_

Danny seen Vlad sitting in the study, reading. He poked him on the shoulder. Vlad looked up. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Danny whistled, like he didn't do it. After a minute, he poked Vlad again. And again. And again. "STOP IT!" Vlad yelled. Poke.

"AHH!" Vlad screamed and ran out of the room. Danny laughed.

_**A Chat on DOOM **_

_**(AND How to Annoy Vlad #15: Have Sam, Tucker, and Danielle Order a Truck Load of Pizza and Put it on Vlad's Tab.)**_

_**(Based off of beastman1500's idea. I had to tweak it because his parents are out of town.)**_

_Ghostboy has logged on._

_Chaos: What's up Danny? What time is it over there?_

_Ghostboy: 2:00 PM._

_FryerTuck: What did he do to get back at you this time? _

_Ghostboy: He dyed my human hair PINK! _

_Chaos: YUCK! _

_FryerTuck: And how did you retailiate?_

_Ghostboy: I dyed his cat's fur pink spelling out 'I love Jack Fenton', put plastic wrap over all the doors, poked him, and got him a cat named Jack._

_Chaos: Woah. Cool. _

_FryerTuck: Oh. Danielle came over too. She's taking care of the Ghosts, so you don't have to worry about it._

_Ghostgal: Hey! I joined DOOM! And I hear your annoying Vlad. It's funny how your doing that!_

_Ghostboy: Hey Danielle. Who showed you the site? And what computer are you on? I didn't know you had one?_

_Ghostgal: Tucker showed me, and I'm using the Library computer. _

_Chaos: Wow. Are their any idea's we can help with?_

_Ghostboy: Actually, yes. Can you order a truckload of Pizza and put it on Vlad's tab?_

_FryerTuck: SURE! I CHOOSE MEAT LOVERS!_

_Chaos: I'll have the Vegan's Special!_

_Ghostgal: I'll eat some of both. AND PLAIN. Let's go order it. L8r!_

_FryerTuck has logged off._

_Ghostgal has logged off._

_Chaos has logged off._

_Ghostboy has logged off._

**In two hours...**

Vlad was looking at his bills and seen one for Pizza. He began to stutter. "$10,000! IN PIZZA! DANIEL!" He yelled.

"It wasn't me." He said. Technically, it wasn't. It was Danielle, Sam, and Tucker. He laughed as Vlad screamed and went to Jazz's room.

_**Danny Torture Time : Make him listen to the Song (Do you like Waffles? Tweaked)**_

_**(Again luna's idea; It's the waffle song because it mentions French Toast. They tweaked the lyrics.)**_

When Danny woke up, he was in a bedroom with just his bed in it, and a stereo. He tried to walk out, but a ghost shield stopped him. Suddenly the stereo turned on.

"Do you like french toast? Yeah, we like french toast!  
>Do you like french toast? Yeah, we like french toast!<br>Do you like french toast? Yeah, we like french toast!"

"I DO NOT LIKE FRECH TOAST!" Danny yelled. The stereo continued while Danny tried to turn it off. But, it didn't have an off switch.

"Di bi di bi di, get a piece of French Toast!  
>French Toast!<br>French Toast!  
>French Toast!<br>Toa- Di bi di bi di, get a piece of French Toast!

Do you french toast? Yeah, we like french toast!  
>Do you french toast? Yeah, we like french toast!<br>Do you french toast? Yeah, we like french toast!

Toa- Di bi di bi di, get a piece of French Toast!"

"NOOO!" Danny yelled as he tried to get out. After about five repeats, Vlad turned the Ghost Shield off and Danny ran out of that room so fast, you'd mistake him for a rocket ship.__


	5. Cheeseheads and Clones

_**I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. I have terrible writers block. So, sorry if some of these are short. And for Jazz's nickname, so far I like **__**GhostGetter4 the best. It is not chosen yet, but this is the last chance to submit a name! I also wrote that April Fools part yesturday, so, that's why it's there.**_

Danny ran into the Living Room, and tried to catch his breath. Jazz noticed him when she lifted her eyes up off of her psychology book. She chuckled, remembering that Vlad put the French Toast song on upstairs. "It's not funny Jazz!" Danny declared, as he thought of more ways to annoy Vlad.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #16: Sign him up for **_

_**(This, and the next two are Annabell's ideas (This is also like Emo respect and love's idea))**_

Danny was in the computer room, and was filling out a profile."This will teach him to mess with me." He muttered as he filled out Vlad's age, how much money he makes, and more on the dating website. He uploaded a picture, then left the room.

When Vlad went on to the computer, you could of probably heard his screams in Michigan. He already had 60 date requests, and all of them were from wacky people. Danny laughed as he came upstairs. "They seem your type!" Danny said as he ran off. Vlad frowned at Danny.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #17: Buy him a Cheese Hat, because he is a Cheese Head**_

After Vlad deleted the account, Danny decided to go to the store. There he went over to the costume section. He picked out a bunch of hats made out of cheese, all of them being different flavors. He bought them, and put the hats on Vlad's tab. Danny brought them to the mansion, and left the hats scattered all over the place, with some writing on the inside.

When Vlad went towards his lab, he seen a hat made to look like Chedder Cheese. He looked inside of the hat, to see some writing. '_Property of Vlad Masters' _"DANIEL!" He screamed, as Danny hid in the Ghost Zone.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #18: Talk Quietly to Make Vlad Think he is Going Deaf**_

After an hour, and Danny getting attacked by various ghosts, he finally came out of the Ghost Zone. Danny flew up to the Library, where Jazz was. He discussed a plan to annoy Vlad with her, to which she agreed.

Then Vlad came into the room. The teens put the plan into action. "Jazz. Did you hear about that new TV show?" Danny whispered.

"Yeah Danny. It's supposed to be awesome!" Jazz whispered, as Vlad rubbed his ear. He didn't think he was hearing correctly.

"I forget what it is called..." Danny mumbled, in an even more hushed tone. Vlad began to worry.

"Me too..."

"ALRIGHT! I must be going deaf!" Vlad announced, to get weird looks from Danny and Jazz.

"I remember what its called Jazz." Danny whispered.

"YOUR OLD VLAD!" They yelled at the same time, then they ran off laughing crazily as Vlad screamed.

_**A Chat on DOOMED**_

_Ghostgal has logged on._

_Ghostgal: Where is everybody?_

_FryerTuck has logged on._

_FryerTuck: I'm on._

_Ghostgal: I mean everybody that matters._

_FryerTuck: :'(_

_Ghostgal: APRIL FOOLS!_

_FryerTuck: Yay._

_Chaos has logged on._

_FryerTuck: Hey Sam. Dani just april fooled me!_

_Chaos: Cool. Good job Dani!_

_Ghostgal: High-five!_

_Chaos: We can't do that over the internet._

_Ghostgal: :'(_

_Ghostboy has logged on._

_Ghostboy: Just annoyed Vlad. Sadly, I didn't have many ways to annoy him today..._

_Chaos: Aww... What did he do to retaliate last time?_

_Ghostboy: Made me listen to the French Toast song. My ears are ringing!_

_FryerTuck: LOL. Y do we ask Danny that every time we get on?_

_Ghostgal: IDK. Oh, laptop's dying. L8r! I'm gonna annoy Tucker!_

_Ghostgal has logged off._

_Chaos: G2G. Parents trying to make me wear a dress._

_Chaos has logged off._

_FryerTuck: So what are we gonna do- No Dani! Don't steal my PDA! I gotta go save my PDA Danny. L8r!_

_FryerTuck has logged off._

_Ghostboy: I'll log off too then..._

_Ghostboy has logged off._

_**Annoying Danny: Tell him that DOOM was cancelled**_

_**(Based off of Annabell's idea)**_

Jazz sighed as she came up to Danny's room. She was getting paid to annoy Danny again. Her employer was none other then Vlad. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Danny called from his bed. Jazz walked in, and put on the most sincere face possible.

"You might want to sit down for this." Jazz said, as honestly as she could.

"I'm already sitting." Danny pointed out, as he sat up.

"Doom is cancelled. They keep getting viruses, from Technus." Jazz fibbed, as she tried to hold back a chuckle.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed as he ran around in circles. He stopped for a moment. "Is this an April Fools trick?" He said, after thinking a moment. Jazz shook her head. "NOOO!" Danny called again. Jazz went downstairs, as Vlad paid her the $50.

_**Annoying Danny: Talk about how Clones are Made**_

_**(**__**danifan3000's idea. And I actually annoyed Danny twice in a chapter!)**_

After a while, Danny seen that Doom hasn't been cancelled, and he grew angry. He stormed off downstairs, to the lab to yell at Vlad. "Hello Daniel. I would like to talk with you. I was about to call you downstairs, but here you are." Vlad said, as Danny began to get curious.

"What is it?" He said, curiously. Vlad started to talk to him about clones.

He finished off the lecture by saying, "So Danielle is kind of like a daughter to you."

Danny started to freak out. 


	6. Author's Note

_**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I just ran out of ideas, and started some more stories. Rememeber, the more ideas I get, the more I can update! **_


	7. And it's BACK!

_**I'm giving this a reboot! Yay! And I'm a much better writer now! And yes, it will be first person due to my habit of first person writing now.**_

I was still freaked out by my little 'talk' with Vlad about clones... _I'm too young to be a father! _I thought to myself. _What do I do, what do I do?_ Then I thought, _I'll just annoy him for a while..._

_**How to Annoy Vlad #19: TP his Packer Stuff**_

_**(This and the next two are Annabell's ideas! Yay!)**_

I looked around the corner, and seeing that no one was around, and I pulled the wagon full of toilet paper into the hall filled with all of Vlad's Packer stuff. This was gonna be fun. As fast as I could, I started throwing the toilet paper everywhere, being completely random on where it landed.

Soon, most of the stuff was covered, and I marveled at my work, before running away. While I was running, I noticed Jazz with another wagon full of toilet paper. There was an awkward moment, then we left without saying a word to each other.

Soon, Vlad came, and all I heard was a large groan. "I need an asprin." I chuckled, before running off.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #20: Buy him More Cats**_

I looked around the mansion, and after I was sure Vlad was still in the ghost zone and Jazz was in her room, I directed a delivery guy into the grand hall and had him open the cat carriers to let all three hundred fourty-five cats out. "It sure was kind of Masters to adopt all of these cats from the shelter."

"Yeah, I wore him down." I told him, giving him some more money as I helped get rid of the cat carriers. Now it was time to see Vlad's reaction...

And I heard it as soon as the delivery person left, and I guessed Vlad probably came back. "Daniel, what is the meaning of- No! Not the couch!"

_**How to Annoy Vlad #21: Label Everything Fenton**_

This had been going on for a while now. I'd put a sticker labeled Fenton on something, then move on. I'd walked at least a mile in this mansion... No wonder Jazz didn't want to help me. I looked at the floor while placing the stickers on stuff. Then I ran into someone. Vlad. I facepalmed. I should have looked where I was going so now I was going to face the consequences... Of running away! I flew off as quick as I could.

_**How to Annoy Vlad #22: Ask Vlad about his Father, "Dracula"**_

_**(This is Orange-haired Vampiress's idea! I. Do. Not. Own. *runs away*)**_

I thought of something awesome to do. I flew off to the study, which was filled with cats, and picked up a book on Dracula. I flipped to the middle, and waited for Vlad to fly in, angrily. Soon, he did.

Then I spoke casually as I flipped a page, pretending to focus all of my attention on the book, "Hey Plasmius, your father is really interesting..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me out of curiousity. I fake groaned, and held up the book, and pointed to it. He started fuming with anger, so I threw the book at him and ran away.

_**A Chat on DOOMED**_

_Ghostboy has logged on._

_Chaos has logged on. _

_Chaos: Hey Danny._

_Ghostboy: Hey Sam._

_Ghostgal has logged on._

_Ghostgal: Hey Danny and Sam._

_Chaos: Hey Dani._

_FryerTuck has logged on._

_Ghostboy: Hey Dani._

_FryerTuck: Hey everyone!_

_Ghostboy: Hey Tucker._

_Ghostgal: Hey Tucker._

_Chaos: Hey Tucker._

_Ghostgal: That was creepy... but what did you do today?_

_FryerTuck: Well I tried to flirt with Star, but Kwan shoved me into a locker, so-_

_Chaos: Not you, Danny._

_FryerTuck: D':_

_Ghostgal: *rolls eyes*_

_Ghostboy: Well, I TPed his Packer's stuff, adopted about 300 cats for him, I labeled EVERYTHING Fenton, and asked him about his father. *coughDraculacough*_

_FryerTuck: Lol. What did he do to you?_

_Ghostboy: I don't wanna talk about it..._

_Ghostgal: Why?_

_Chaos: He scarred you, didn't he?_

_Ghostboy: ..._

_FryerTuck: Uhh... my mom is calling, so... bye?_

_FryerTuck has logged out._

_Ghostgal: A ghost attack, G2G._

_Ghostgal has logged off._

_Chaos: Come on Danny, tell me._

_Ghostboy: Well... _

_Ghostboy has logged off._

_Chaos: *facepalms*_

_**How to Annoy Danny: Showck him with the Plasmius Maximus, and Coat all the Floors with Ice (ALTERED)**_

_**(I didn't forget about your idea ShadowedFang. I couldn't get a good plot running with it then, but I can now. Oh, and it's only altered since I think Vlad wouldn't destroy it...)**_

Vlad grinned evilly, creeping up to me while I was sleeping. I didn't know it of course. Then, he pulled out the Plasmius Maximus, and shocked me with it. I woke up with a start, and yelled out, "Plasmius!" But he was already gone. I got up out of bed, and put my bare feet on the floor, only to slip and fall.

I growled to myself, trying to get up. But I kept on slipping. "Stupid Plasmius. Stupid invention." I muttered to myself. And I sat there up until morning. And I didn't even know I had my powers back at three! I floated up a little, and my whole self was numb from the ice. I'll get him for this...


End file.
